Untitled for now
by Cassie Winters
Summary: Rating is to be safe. A surprise visitor comes the lab and shakes things up a little bit. (In a good way) Will be NS
1. A Visitor Stops By

Authors Note: As of right now, this is untitled. So if anyone out there has a title they think would fit, please feel free to suggest it. This was the second fanfic I ever started, but it's the longest one I've written. I have more but right now my computer isn't working. I'll try to update if anyone cares to read more. This will be a Nick/Sara fanfic, I swear. That is all I will ever write. And I know Sara is supposed to have an older brother, but for my story, I changed things up a little bit. That's one reason its called fiction. Sorry if it takes away from the story and makes it so horrible you can't stand to read it.

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything familiar to you, I do not own. Only Megan. I made her up. : )

The graveyard shift was almost over. Everyone was in the break room. A young girl, maybe a teenager, came into the Vegas Crime Lab. She seemed as if she were looking for someone. She walked up to the front desk.

"Um...excuse me." The secretary looked up to see a young brunette. She seemed a little familiar, although the secretary was sure she had never seen her before.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see some one: Sara Sidle."

"Okay. What is the nature of your visit?" The secretary asked while looking around for visitor's badge.

"I'm her-" The young girl was cut off in the middle of her sentence as Sara came out of the break room and down the hall. She saw the girl and ran towards her with a huge smile.

Sara hugged her. "Hey! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Sara's face went from surprised and happy to concerned.

"No, no, no. Everything is fine. I had some time off before school started. I thought I would come and surprise you. I haven't seen you in forever."

The secretary at the desk watched this exchange slightly confused. Sara realized this and spoke up. "Judy, this is Megan, my sister."

Now Judy knew why the young girl looked so familiar. "I see the family resemblance." Judy gave Megan the visitor's badge she had been looking for. "Here you go. You need identification while in the lab."

"Thanks." Megan turned to Sara. "So, where is everybody?" Sara led Megan down the hall.

"Everyone's in the break room. You chose a great day to come. We haven't had a single case all shift, so everyone has been in here catching up on paperwork." As they entered the room, Megan looked around, taking in everything. There was an older man with a beard working on a crossword puzzle; he was close to finishing it. Sitting at the end of the table was a woman, who was older than her sister. She seemed engrossed in whatever article she was reading. Sara watched her sister as she observed her co-workers. She smiled inwardly at her sister's ways.

Megan saw a man sitting on the couch. He was reading a sports magazine. He had the most amazing green eyes Megan had ever seen and his hair was really cool too. Then Megan finally saw the man over by the coffee.

'Wow' Megan thought. She had to try hard not to gape at him and start drooling. He was handsome and built too. "Sara?"

"Yea?"

"Who's that hottie over by the coffee?"

Sara looked over at Nick and laughed.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why? Are you interested in him or something?"

Sara blushed slightly at the question.

"No, I'm not. He's too old for you. He's 33, you're only 17."

"Well, I'm kind of like a 33 year old, only in a seventeen-year-old's body."

"Whatever you say." Sara shook her head at her sister. "Hey guys!" Everyone realized Sara was there, said hi, and went back to what they were doing. Then Catherine looked back.

"Sara, who is that?" She asked referring to Megan.

"Hi. I'm Megan. Megan Sidle." Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of Sara and Megan. No one had even known Sara had a sister. Catherine got up and walked over to Megan and gave her a handshake.

"Hi Megan. I'm Catherine Willows, but you can call me Catherine. We've never met any of Sara's family. You have any good stories to tell?"

"Well there was this one time th-"

"That's enough. Maybe some other time, okay?" Sara cut Megan off before she could possibly embarrass her.

Catherine looked over at Sara.

"You're no fun."

Nick was next to introduce himself.

"Hey Megan. I'm Nick Stokes."

Megan checked him out from head to toe and a smile formed on her face. Nick noticed this a little bit but decided not to say anything. Not that he was egotistical, but he was used to women eyeing him like a piece of candy. Megan shook his out-stretched hand. "Hi Nick. Pleased to meet you."

"Megan." Sara gave her a look that told her to behave herself. Megan rolled her eyes and let go of Nick's hand.

'Oh well.' Megan thought. Nick handed Sara a cup of coffee. 'Hmm... A little strange. He made her coffee without her asking. Eh, what am I thinking? They have worked graveyard together for almost four years, they probably make coffee for each other all the time.' "Mm. Smells good. Is...Is that Blue Hawaiian?" Megan asked as she caught a whiff of the coffee.

Warrick looked a little surprised that she knew the coffee just by the scent.

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"It's my favorite. I'm a big coffee nut. But I guess that's what happens when you grow up with a Starbucks on almost every corner." Megan smiled while she talked.

"You should talk to Greg." Catherine laughed.

"Who's Greg?" Megan asked turning towards Sara.

"Geez, Sar, did you tell her about any of us?" Nick jokingly teased Sara. Nick turned to look at Megan. "Greg Sanders. He works in DNA. Wanna-be CSI. You two may get along. The Blue Hawaiian is from his 'secret stash'. He makes the coffee around here for the night shift and we are all grateful for it. Do you like rock music?" Nick asked.

"Love it! All music in fact. Rock, hip-hop, pop, jazz, country, even classical."

"Jazz, really? I didn't think kids your age liked jazz anymore. How old are you any way?"

"Eh, I hate that question." Megan sighed. "I'm 17. People always get preconceived notions about people based on their age. People assume things about me because I am so young."

"You're right. Sorry about that." Warrick looked down at his watch. "Hey, guys. Shifts over. What do you say we hit the diner? Megan you're invited too. It could give us a chance to get some info to use against Sara."

Megan looked to her older sister. "Is it okay if I come along?"

"Sure. Uh, we can put your stuff in my Denali until later. You guys read to go?"

"Hell yea! I'm starvin'!" Nick exclaimed with a big Texan grin while rubbing his stomach.

"Whoa, calm down there Cowboy! Besides, when are you not hungry?" Sara hit Nick on the arm while she teased him. Everyone laughed and headed out for their respective cars.

' I don't know if I'm imagining this or not, but there is definitely something between Nick and Sara. I can feel it. I don't think they are willing to admit it. Sara likes him, I can tell. And since Nick is too old for me, unfortunately, he and Sara would look cute together. Hehehe. I think I have a plan.' Megan began to devise her little scheme as she drove with Sara to the diner.

The group sat at a large booth. They didn't even need a menu. 'They must come here a lot.' Megan thought. Megan looked through the menu and placed her order after everyone else. After being formally introduced to Greg, Warrick, and Grissom, the interrogation began, but Megan was well prepared for it.

"So, what brings you to Vegas?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I had some time before I start at NYU, so I thought I'd come visit Sara. I've spoken to her a little over the phone, but she's always working so it's been impossible to visit." The team shot a glance at the workaholic. "So I decided that I would just , well, drop by, spur of the moment, and surprise her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Nick said with his Texan drawl. "NYU? You're only 17. You're already starting college?"

"Well," Megan blushed a little. "Actually, I'm not starting college. It's my fourth year actually." The team just stared at her. Sara had a proud smile plastered onto her face.

"So, you're some kind of genius?" Greg asked.

Megan laughed. "You could say so. At a young age, I took some aptitude tests and the results were 'off the charts'. I skipped several grades and graduated high school a little before I turned 13. I could have graduated sooner but I felt awkward enough with the age gap between my classmates and myself. But I got over that at UCLA. I had a full scholarship there and graduated in three years. I decided I would love to go to grad school in New York. Besides, I have plenty of time to decide what I want to do...Anyway, enough about that. I don't really like talking about it. I don't want people to think that I think I'm some smarty-pants girl who is better than anyone else, because I'm not and I don't."

"Impressive." It was the first thing Grissom had said since Megan arrived.

"I'd say that's a bit of an understatement Gil." Catherine gave Grissom a look.

"Well, that's enough about me. What about you guys? I really don't know much besides your names and jobs." Megan looked around at the people Sara spent most of her time with.

"Well, I'll start I guess." Catherine spoke up first. "I have a daughter, Lindsey. She's great. I love her."

Before she could continue Greg chimed in.

"Don't forget to tell Meg what you did before you became a CSI."

Catherine shot Greg a look.

"Don't worry Greggo. I know how much you love the story of my past. Well, to pay for college and to support myself and Eddie, I became an exotic dancer."

"Wow. Not an easy job. Takes a lot of self-confidence and chops. I thought you were the strong independent type."

"Really? Well thanks. Anyway, long story short, I was told by my mentor I had a knack for being a CSI. I worked around the lab until I worked up to where I am now. While working here, I met Gil.' Catherine looked over at Grissom. He wasn't paying attention. He was working on a new crossword puzzle. "Well, Puzzleman is obviously distracted. I'll give you the quick overview here. He is a strange man. Loves puzzles and bugs. And somehow seems to know everything about anything."

"Except, what is that? Oh, yes. Pop culture." Warrick said as he leaned over to read the clue Grissom couldn't figure out. Everyone laughed a little at the expression on Grissom's face as he tried to figure out the answer.

"Well, I'm simple enough." Warrick said after the laughter died down. "I was a geek in high school and I still am."

"Never would have guessed you to be a geek."

"Well, I was. I finally grew into my looks. I love music. Jazz is great! We will definitely have to talk about it some time."

"Sure! Its a rare thing these days to find a Jazz enthusiast." Megan replied.

"Well, I'm the good ole country boy here." Nick said with a thick accent. Sara laughed at him. She loved it when he talked like that. "Born and raised in Texas. Grew up in a family of law enforcement. I love sports and meat." Sara gave Nick a look that clearly showed her disgust.

"Let me guess. Your favorite team is the Dallas Cowboys."

"Ah ha. You are a smart girl."

Megan blushed. Unlike Sara, she couldn't hide her feeling that easily. "Well, what about you Greggo?" Megan put a little emphasis on the nickname Catherine had called Greg by a little earlier.

"Lets see. It all began on the glorious day of June 7th 1975. I was-"

"Can we have the abridged version please?" Sara cut Greg off before he could continue with his long-winded speech.

"Anything for you Sara." Greg winked at her. "Ok... lets see. Besides being a glutton for rejection from Sara here, I'm your basic hot lab tech. Without me, these guys would not be able to solve a single case."

"Keep telling yourself that Greg."

"Let me finish. You wouldn't be able to solve a case because you would all be asleep because without my wonderful coffee you would be stuck with the same sludge as day shift and end up asleep due to your lack of caffeine."

"Could you possibly have a longer run-on sentence, Greg?"

"Shut up, Tex."

"Calm down, _children_." Catherine ordered.

Something like, "Yes ma'am." was whispered out of Greg's mouth.

"Hmm. Well, I must say, you are an interesting bunch. You have a great dynamic too. You guys get along so well. I would love to have a group of co-workers or friends like you do." Megan smiled at the people surrounding her. She couldn't wait to spend time with all of them and to get Nick and Sara together. "Oh. Foods here."

The waitress gave everyone their food. As soon as everyone was settled, sounds of people gobbling food could be heard.

"Nice!" Nick said seeing what Megan was eating. " A Sidle who isn't afraid to eat meat."

"First of all Nick, I'm not afraid to eat meat. I just prefer not to after the pig experiment Grissom did." Sara shuddered a bit at the thought.

"Secondly?" Megan prodded.

"Secondly what?" Sara asked.

"You said first of all. That implies you had another point."

"Why do you have to be so smart? Okay. Secondly... shut up." Sara pasted a large fake smile on her face directed towards Nick.

"Nice manners. Glad to see you didn't rub off on Megan too much." Nick grinned right back at Sara.

"Well," Megan said, "if you two could stop flirting and making me sick, perhaps I could finish my meal."

Warrick, Catherine, and Greg erupted with laughter at the comment. Grissom slightly smiled, and Nick and Sara's faces became solemn.

"You might as well get used to it." Catherine told Megan. "These two have been flirting shamelessly since Sara came here."

"Have not!" Sara and Nick shouted out in unison. Megan laughed at them.

The group continued to eat and talk until everyone was ready to leave.

"Word to the wise Megan. Nicky here, likes to go Dutch. So watch out if you ever eat with him." Warrick whispered loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Thanks for the heads up." She turned to Sara. "I'm exhausted. Are we going to head back now?"

"Yea sure. See you guys tonight." Everyone gave Megan a hug goodbye, except Grissom of course. Megan went over to him.

"Hate to give you the answer but uh 48 across... is Evanescence. They are a rock band."

During the ride to the apartment, Megan thought about the great day she had had and about her plans for Nick and Sara. She could tell Nick would be good for her sister. "Sara?"

"Mm?"

"Are you sure there is nothing between you and Nick?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're just friends. Just really good friends."

Megan looked at her sister. She could see in her eyes and her expression that she was telling the truth but she wished that they were something more.

"Ok. Sorry. I just thought with the way you guys act and the way you look at each other..."

"What do you mean, 'the way we look at each other'?"

"Nothing...just, well. I know you Sara and I'm great at reading people. The look in Nick's eyes when he is talking to you, looking at you...well, I think its obvious."

"What's obvious?" But Megan didn't answer. She just smiled. She had gotten Sara to think about Nick. Phase 1 was in effect.

A/N

I know the probability of Megan being a genius like that is slim but I just wanted to write in a character to stir things up a bit and although not likely there are cases of people that young going into college. There was a boy on the news no more than 3 years ago I think who wasn't even a teenager yet and was in college. Any way, any reviews would be great. I'll be putting more up eventually when I don't have a lot of work and other things to do if people care to read this. And if the formatting is horrible, I apologize in advance, this is only the second thing I have posted. I'm still working on getting it down.


	2. History Lesson

A/N Still don't own anything. Also there are a few spoilers. Some from the first few episodes of season one and some of the episodes with Hank from season three. As soon as my computer starts working again, I'll put more up if any one cares to read it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megan got settled in at Sara's apartment. They spent a few hours catching up and then finally went to sleep. That evening they got ready and left for the lab. Megan looked a little nervous.

"Uh, Sara?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think that Grissom will let me intern at the lab?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, you have field training, great recommendations and lets not forget the fact that you are a certified smarty pants." Megan laughed, a little more at ease. 

"Just relax ok? If you want, I can ask him for you."

"No, no. I want to ask. But...could you be there with me when I do?"

Sara turned to look at Megan. 

"What are sister's for?"

They arrived at the lab about an hour early. The two walked to Grissom's office. Sara knocked.

"Come in."

Sara went first, followed by Megan. Grissom looked up. He acknowledged their presence and nodded for them to sit. 

"Um, I hate to bother you Mr. Grissom, but I was wondering if it would be possible for me to intern here at the lab." Grissom looked up at this but stayed silent. "I would do whatever is asked of me. Here are my references and resume. I meet the necessary requirements and the experience would be quite beneficial for my education and possible future career." Megan handed Grissom her papers and sat there nervously as Grissom looked over them. 

"Okay. I don't see why you can't work here. I'll run it by the others. You can start as soon as possible. We are always in need of people."

"Thank you so much." Megan was beaming. Not only was she going to be able to spend time with her sister but she gets to intern at number two lab in the country. Megan and Sara left Grissom's office and headed for the break room. They were the only people there, probably because there was still plenty of time before shift started. 

As it got closer to the beginning of shirt, the rest of the crew arrived. And as if Grissom had been waiting outside the door, he came in right as shift started. 

"Ok guys. Not much tonight. But I do have some news." At this everyone became almost deathly silent. "Relax. Its good news." Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "Starting tonight, Megan will be an intern here." Everyone turned towards her, realizing she was there for the first time.

"That's great! Who will she be working with?"

"Glad you asked Nick. You and Sara can take her with you on your case."

"And what is our assignment?" Sara asked because Grissom still hadn't told them.

"Robbery at a jewelry store and don't give me that look Nick. That was the only thing we got tonight. The rest of us are stuck here with paperwork. Now go."

Nick and Sara headed towards the locker room and Megan followed. This night was going to be perfect. She was going to her first real crime scene is Las Vegas and she would get to work on the next phase of her Nick/Sara plan.

At the scene, Megan mostly observed and gave Nick and Sara the equipment they needed, but it was still a great learning experience. Megan watched as Nick and Sara worked together. It was amazing really. Each one seemed to know what the other was thinking and they worked together seamlessly. They finished processing the scene rather quickly and decided to wait in the break room until Greg and trace got the results back to them.

Sara remembered she had some paperwork to do, so she left Nick and Megan in the break room and went to one of the layout rooms to work.

'Perfect.' Megan thought. "So. Nick."

"Yea?"

"What's it like working here?"

"I don't know. Its hard to explain. The job is a challenge sometimes. Sometimes a case can really get to you. You have to try really hard not to get emotionally attached and keep your personal stuff out of the way. But its not so bad working here because we are all like on big family. Everyone is here to help each other. Its great."

"Wow. I love how well you guys all get along. Could you tell me about the friendships here? I could use a good story."

Nick chuckled.

"Sure. Why not? Where do you want me to start?"

"Um, how about when Sara came? She never really told me much about how everyone reacted and what happened when she first came here."

"All right... Well...Lets see that was what about four years ago. Well, Sara was called in because we were short handed and one of our own had been shot at a scene and eventually died. Her name was Holly Gribbs. It was a sad time but Grissom knew Sara and asked her to come work with us. At that time I was working on a case with Grissom and I had to throw simulation dummies off of a hotel roof. It was fun but I got Meyers roof dust all over my clothes and ruined them. That stuff is a real pain in the ass. Never comes out."

Megan just listened intently, taking everything in, imagining what Nick said.

"After I finished, I went down to see what Grissom concluded from the test and then I met Sara. There was something about her that I could tell we would be good friends. We kind of just clicked. I introduced myself and then she had to leave. Grissom had assigned her to find something out on Warrick. That didn't help her too much with Warrick. The two off them got off on a rocky start but it's kind of smoothed over and now they are great friends. Then Sara had to work with Cath. Haha. Cath... well lets say she wasn't too warm to the idea of someone new coming and sniffing around in our business. She was a little rude but they had to work together and they did a great job. They caught the guy who had killed Holly. They still weren't on the best of terms as the year went on but now they are fine. And well ...lets see. Greg has a huge crush on Sara. And I believe a few other lab techs do also. Apparently Sara is very desirable here."

Megan laughed.

"So... any one else I need to know about who desires my sister?" Megan looked directly at Nick when she said this.

'Why in the hell did she look me straight in the eye when she said that? She cant possible know... can she?' "Hm.. not to my knowledge."

Megan looked at him skeptically. 

"Ok. Tell me stuff about my sister. What has she done while she was here in Vegas? I've missed out on so much."

"Well basically she has worked her ass off for the past four years. She maxes out on overtime and doesn't go out much. That's all I really know. I mean she dated Hank for a little while." Nick said Hank's name with distinct disgust in his voice. He hated that man for what he did to Sara. 

"Hank? Who's Hank?"

"Some asshole, pardon my language. They met when Sara and I were working a decomp. Liquid man in a bag. Really nasty. Any way they flirted over the db and then eventually went out for a while. Then Sara found out that he was cheating on his girlfriend with her. Hank is just a miserable piece of shit. I really don't want to talk about that guy."

"Sure. Sorry I asked. Hey, if I ever see him, would you mind pointing him out? You know, so I can kick him in the nuts."

Nick smiled. 

"Sure. It'll be my pleasure."

"All of you have such a history. Its unbelievable." Megan got up and walked around a little. "I think I'm going to go check up on Sara." Megan headed for the door and turned around before she left. "You know Nick... I think I see now what Sara sees." She smiled and left Nick to sit there and try to figure out what the hell she had meant.


	3. Collisions

A/N I apologize now for the long break in between chapters. I've become one of the horrible authors who doesn't update for a long time. ::breaks down:: I'm so sorry. I've had major writer's block with this story. But thanks for the reviews, hopefully they will help to inspire something worth reading. After this chapter I may continue writing another Nick/Sara fic I'm working on and possibly post a chapter or two of that one.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but if I did… this whole firing debacle would never have happened and everyone would be happy with their new raises and there would have been no need for the whole "breach of contract" w/e.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan was so preoccupied with the thoughts and plans forming in her head that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and wound up bumping right into Catherine.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem. Next time just pay attention to what you're doing."

"Sorry, it's just well…can I speak to you in confidence?"

Catherine looked at the young girl with curiosity. "Sure. Um," Catherine looked around. "Follow me." She led Megan to an empty lay out room and locked the door. "What's up?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this. I know my sister well enough to know when she's interested in someone and I'd have to be dense not to realize that Nick is interested in Sara." Catherine just nodded seeing where all this was going. "Since I have arrived here, I've felt the sexual tension between the two of them and I just feel like they need a little push. I've sort of put a plan into effect and I was wondering if you could help me. I mean, you've known Nick longer than I have and I could really use your help." Megan looked at the woman in front of her expectantly with a look of apprehension on her face. Catherine smiled and that look disappeared.

"It would be my pleasure. God knows it would make it a lot easier to work around here if those two would stop lying to themselves and hiding their feelings. I'm in."

"Great!" Megan beamed. "I'll fill you in on the little I have already done and what I have planned and any ideas you have feel free to tell me." The two left the room and continued to discuss their plans while Megan helped Catherine with her paper work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending about five minutes trying to figure out what Megan had meant by what she said about seeing what Sara saw, Nick finally got up off of the couch. He went to go see if Greg had any news for him about the blood they had found on some glass they found at the scene but he was backlogged with samples from dayshift and hadn't had a chance to get to it yet. Nick didn't even bother asking Hodges for two reasons. One was he hated the kiss ass and the other was if he did find anything he probably would tell Grissom first even though he wasn't on the case. Nick wondered where Megan had headed off too and began to look for her to ask her about what she had said. Nick started to check the different rooms in the lab. As Nick rounded a corner he slammed into someone moving extremely fast. Both he and the other person fell to the floor as papers fell all around them. After Nick composed himself, he looked over to the other person to see if he or she was all right.

"Oh crap. Sorry Sara." Nick tried to help her up but she didn't take his outstretched hand.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault." She flashed him a smile to show she was okay.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Nick said, "you just admitted something was your fault."

Sara tried to hold back her smile but failed miserably, so she just playfully smacked him on the arm. "Yeah, well, you can still help me pick these papers up."

The two knelt down and began to pick up the papers. After a minute they had all but one piece of paper picked up. They both reached for it and Nick's hand wound up on top of Sara's instead of on the paper. Nick felt electricity and heat surge through his hand spread through they rest of his body at the simple touch. He looked up and met Sara's eyes. He though he saw something there for second but it was quickly hidden. Nick looked away and as much as he wanted to leave his hand there he took it away. He stood up and Sara followed suit. Nick handed over the papers and made some excuse to leave.

Sara was glad that he quickly left because that gave her a chance to get her racing heart under control. As much as she wanted to deny any feeling she had towards Nick she couldn't now. Not after her body reacted to such a simple, innocent touch. When she had looked up and her eyes connected with Nick's she could have sworn she saw her desire reflected in his eyes but she quickly masked it. Maybe Megan was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I apologize now for the short chapter and the total lack of plot. I honestly have no idea where this is going. It's a WIP obviously. Hopefully I will find a way to end it. Like I said before I have a different Nick/Sara story I have started to work on and I already have an idea of where I would like it to go.


End file.
